fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party: Party World Wide
Mario Party: Party World Wide is a 2D Mario Party game for the Wii. This game has some new boards, modes, mini-games, charaters, and items. This Mario Party takes place in all of the Mario world. This Mario Party game was made by me, Shawario. This is the biggest Mario Party game ever and the second 2D Mario Party game in the series. =Story= Tumble has invited Mario and friends to his carnivals all around the world. Everyone was invited, everyone but Bowser. Bowser was kidnapped by Fawful, so he can destory all the of Tumble's carnivals. After beating the enemies in, Tumble will reveal that the Golden SuperStar Shroom trophy is the real prize. Then Fawful steals in and steals trophy. Then Mario and friends goes to Fawful Castle, where the player will battle Midbus. After beating Midbus, Koopa Kid be playable. After the final battle with Fawful in Superstar Showdown, Fawful Castle, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. will be playable. =Modes= Story Mode, Party Mode, Online Mode, Duel Mode, Extra Mode(Get to make you're own charater), and Mini-Game Mode. =Character= Start of with: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Peach and Daisy Unlockable: Wario in the Wario Ware suit, Boshi, Koopa Kid, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Rosalina, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. =Spaces= Blue Space, Red Space, Fawful Space, DK Space, Item Space, Midbus Space, Battle Space, Bob-Omb Buddie Space, Boo Space, King Boo Space, Chain Chomp Space, ? Space, Lucky Space, Chance Space, Reverse Space, Bank Space, Orb Space, +1 Dice Space, +2 Die Space, +3 Die Space, Duel Space, Mini-Game Space, Rare Mini-Game Space, Pipe Space, Lava Space, Geyser Space, Star Space, and Ztar Space. =Orbs= In the game, players get orbs from Vending Machines. [[Green Orbs: Shrooms]] *Mushroom Orb - Allows the player to hit 2 Dice Blocks at a time; *Golden Shroom Orb - Allows the player to hit 3 Dice Blocks at a time; *Posion Shroom Orb - Makes you or the rival (your choice) hit a 1-3 Dice Block; *Reverse Shroom Orb - Makes you or the rival (your choice) hit a Backwards Dice Block (you will move backwards at the number of spaces shown on the Dice Block) *Mini Shroom Orb - Makes the player be able to sneak through narrow pipes, however, you can only hit 1-5 Dice Block; *Mega Shroom Orb - Allows the player to hit 2 Dice Blocks at a time, steals 10 coins from every player you pass, but bypass Star Spaces, shops or other certain points; *Zomibe Shroom Orb - Makes you or the rival (your choice) hit a 0-1 Dice Block. [[Yellow Orbs: Transformations]] 8-bit Orb, Ball Orb, Paper Orb, Bomb Orb, Weeglee Orb, Blow Away Orb, Fawful Orb. [[Red Orbs: Fawful's Monsters]] Fawful Amp Orb, Booful Orb, Faw-Omb Orb, Bullet Fawful Orb, Cheep-Cheepful Orb, Thwompful Orb, Fawful Whomp Orb, Fadit Orb, Chain Chompful Orb. [[Purple Orbs: Events]] Battle Orb, Duel Orb, Chance Orb, Mini-Game Orb, Bank Orb, Koopa Phone Orb, Toad Phone Orbs. [[Blue Orbs: Other Things]] Pipe Orb, Lucky Lamp Orb, Boo Away Orb, Slow-Go Orb, Mega-Mini Hammer Orb, Posion-Dice Hammer Orb, ? Bag Orb, Cannon Orb, Zap Orb, Charater Orb. [[Golden Orbs: Rare Orbs]] Magic Lamp Orb, Lucky Orb, Rare Mini-Game Orb, Super Mini Shroom Orb, Super Mega Shroom Orb, King Boo Orb, Star Kid Orb, Golden Chomp Orb. =Boards= Shy Guy's Toy Box, Cheep-Cheep Falls, Fawful Castle, Toad Town, Rainbow Road, Mountain Chomp, Boo's Graveyard, Isle Delfino, E. Gadd's Lad, Baby Park, and Shroom City. =Pictures= Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Party Games Category:Mario (series) Category:2D Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games